Nightcall
by xoxosu
Summary: "I'm going to show you where it's dark, but have no fear." Derek/OC
1. Prologue

_Silent night._

_Cold breeze._

_New moon._

Tonight, he was going to indulge himself. He was going to stand in the silent night, feel the cold breeze, and look at the moon.

Everyone was gone.

His family, his sister, and finally, his uncle.

At the thought, the taste in his mouth became sweet. And then bitter. Like blood.

But the moon was always there—from the night of his birth to this very second.

He smiled and shook his head. With bitterness. With sadness.

Tonight was a new moon.

Even the moon wasn't always there for him.

And so, he truly was alone.

At least for tonight.

* * *

**Roses are red /**

**Violets are blue /**

**Sugar is sweet /**

**And so are reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the car and heading towards the house, his head went back, way back. He stepped across the threshold and saw people running up, down, and all around the house. He saw his family huddled together, heard them laugh, tell stories, felt the brush of their hands, the beats of their hearts. But it all came to a sudden halt.

He was in a room. His parents' room. His mother, his father. It was barely recognizable, badly burned. Looking around, this is where they must have been when Kate set the house on fire—this is where they must have died.

He could have collapsed underneath the agony. Fault, guilt, sadness, frustration—they would haunt him until the day he died, but right here, right now, the weight of everything was unbearable. He wanted to fall and to sink. Maybe never get back up.

He wasn't leaving so that he could escape his mistakes and he definitely wasn't leaving in order to forgive and forget. No, that would make him a coward and despite all his faults, he wasn't a coward. Nope, not now, not ever. He would make mistakes and burn them into his memory, never allowing himself to forget, allowing himself to learn and remember. He was leaving because this town and all the people in it, they didn't need the wolf. They didn't need the battle with the Argents and all the shit the wolf brought out. They didn't need him and as soon as he was gone, everything and everyone could go back to the way things were. This was going to be a new start. A real, fresh, clean slate. For this town, but admittedly, for him as well. He would go back to New York, find a pack, learn from others, and live a life where others weren't subjugated to his mistakes. But he wasn't escaping what he had done. Not even attempting that. He was looking to the future but letting the past guide him.

But would he ever come back?

The universe answered. The floor beneath him began to give way. He was sinking. Slowly. Steadily. He was caught off balance and as he struggled to regain stability, there he was— falling. He was weightless, sinking through the air but with a thud, a crack, and pain, he hit the ground.

Something was wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong. He was so caught up in the pain searing his back but he could smell it nevertheless. He was surrounded by Wolf's Bane. This was it, this was the end. His back wouldn't allow him to move from where he was now and it wouldn't heal in time. He had faced family deaths, house fires, werewolf hunters, rogue pack members, even shapeshifting abominations but here he was, ready to face death at the hands of a flower. Was this the universe's retribution?

Perhaps he could have been more honest with Scott. He had lied to the Beta from the very beginning. At times, he didn't trust the kid. At times, he was trying to protect him. Whatever it was, he couldn't help but think that he should have put more faith in him. But then he remembered Kate and Peter. After such betrayal, he couldn't trust himself enough to trust another person.

Isaac, Erica, and Boyd. He had discovered the three and had used their own insecurities and emotions to make them think the wolf life was a gift to them. There were perks but he had never mentioned the price. Despite their heightened senses, their ability to heal and recover quickly, the ability to be the stuff of legends, Isaac was in the hospital and was probably never getting out and both Erica and Boyd were nowhere to be found, probably, most definitely dead for all he knew. The price for the life he had_ gifted_ them with was definitely high.

Perhaps he could have been a better wolf, a better Alpha—a better person.

He climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and sat back as his past, present, and future collided and came to life.

He had known that, in the moment, his actions were wrong. But he always believed, that in the end, his choices were right. But looking at the mess he made, he knew he didn't know a single, god damn thing. He was a sorry wolf, a poor excuse for an Alpha, an existence who had the blood of his entire family and countless innocents on his hands.

He should have left a long time ago but death came to him slowly but surely. He could feel it in every cell of his body and it was killing him hard. His mind was drifting—memories, fantasies, everything. He tasted blood in his mouth. Was it his or the blood of everyone who had ever meant anything to him?

"Stay with me, Derek. I'm here for you. I'm here to help you."

He couldn't tell but it was then that his world went dark and so, for now, it didn't matter. He changed the gear and started driving. Far, far and away.


	3. Chapter 2

Without opening his eyes, he attempted to assess the situation. First he breathed. There were animals everywhere, but he wasn't outside. Way too much metal, plastic, and obsessive compulsive. He had a guess. He felt the cold table beneath him and the soft fabric surrounding him. Just as he had thought: he was at the vet's. He relaxed. Even if the wolf's bane didn't kill him, something or someone else had the opportunity and this was the safest place for him.

But things quickly changed. He smelled her first. Milk, sugar, honey—everything sweet wrapped into one. But it was something more familiar, something so sweet it made him sick. He heard her too. She was singing, humming, something in between as she opened the door and closed it with a soft click. She began moving about the room, touching this and that. His senses and his wolf were roaring to life. His systems were demanding and shouting. He needed to preserve, survive. And then she touched him.

His hands shot out, he grabbed her throat, jumped off the table, and held her down all the floor. It took nearly all the strength he had but he wasn't letting her get anywhere near him. And as soon as he had the power and control in the situation, he opened his eyes.

She was calm, collected, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"My name is Selene. Nice to finally meet you, Derek."

She didn't miss a beat.

He growled again.

"Derek."

He had known the vet was there before he had spoken but he turned around anyway. The look on the vet's face assured him that she wasn't dangerous. He loosened his grip and looked back at her. He looked her hard in the eye, daring her to do anything else but return his stare. She didn't give in. He let go completely.

"Excuse us, Selene."

"With pleasure."

She shoved a damp cloth into his chest. He stared, a little shocked and a little stupid. And as she exited the room, he continued to stare. She was fire and he was caught off guard, to say the least.

"How did I end up here?"

"If you ignore what I say, then I'm only going to return the favor."

He sighed and resigned himself.

"What were you doing at home?"

"I wanted to see the house one last time."

"After all this, you're just leaving?"

He winced. Did he need to continue reminding himself? He was making the right decision. But then he winced again and couldn't help but second guess himself. He couldn't even respond.

"This is your mess—now clean it up."

His mouth tightened and he could feel his teeth elongate. Just ever so slightly.

"Scott?"

"Wants nothing to do with the pack."

"Jackson?"

"Running around like a wolf without a cause."

"Isaac?"

"He won't be much of a wolf. Even if that wound heals."

"Erica and Boyd?"

"I've searched and searched—I can't even pick up a scent."

"The Argents?"

"They haven't attacked since that night but that's not much reassurance."

"Peter?"

"Haven't seen him since that night."

"And the new Alphas?"

"I haven't even thought that far."

"Do you want this town to be ripped apart?"

"I stay or go: same ending, different story."

"Oh no, there's going to be a much different ending if you go. Everyone will die."

Did he really think that the respective parties would draw lines and remain on their own sides? The omegas and the betas might make do but the vet was right. If Peter didn't get them killed, the new alphas would. Even if Derek did leave, the wolf wasn't done with this town. Not by a long shot. But would things be different if he stayed? Or would he be another number in the body count? Not that that mattered but what if things got worse?

"Don't wallow in your mistakes and your failures, Derek. If you really want to learn from them, start here and now."

Derek closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I've done so many things wrong, I don't even know if I can do right."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes.

"You always believed what you were doing was best. You never would have been Alpha had the pieces not fallen in this exact way. But here you are. You need to step up to the plate. You owe at least that much to yourself, your family, and everyone that is still your responsibility, whether like it or not."

He sighed. Long and hard. And just like that, every ounce of commitment he had towards leaving vanished. He was running. He was good at running but now was neither the time nor the place. He had created a mess and the vet was right—he needed to clean up.

"But you're young and inexperienced. It's only fair that you make mistakes. You need help."

He lost it.

"And who is going to help me?! I have no one! I don't know what I'm doing. But how the hell am I supposed to make decisions for them and lead them when I don't know? They caught on, they know better now, that's why I'm exactly where I started—alone."

"You're not alone."

"Listen, I appreciate all the things you've done for me, my pack, and my family but…"

It was too much for him. Despite his strength and his perseverance, his body couldn't physically take it anymore and so he collapsed.

The vet was immediately at his side.

Milk, sugar, honey. So sweet and yet so familiar. Who was she?

"Is he okay?"

She was worried; he didn't understand why.

"The wolf's bane isn't completely out of his system."

"Derek, stay with us."

He looked at her. Really looked at her.

Long, black hair that fell in waves around her face.

Deep brown eyes framed by long, thick eyelashes.

Brown skin, petite stature, thin body.

And then it hit him.

The moon.

She smelled just like a full moon.


	4. Chapter 3

He had a lot to learn and after spending a couple of hours recovering at the clinic, he had learned a lot.

Scott, Jackson - they were lost causes and it was about time he got that through his head. Isaac was going to be released soon and now that he was staying, Isaac was his responsibility. But in the silver lining, he was an asset and ally. Erica and Boyd were definitely alive. But where and in what condition was a mystery. But he would find them. He had to. Gerard - whether or not the psychopath was dead or alive was a problem and just the idea that he could still be alive and god only knows in what form, was an even bigger problem. Peter is also missing – alive, dead, who knew. Considering all the trouble Peter had caused in the past and all the trouble he could cause for his future, he hoped it was the latter. The hunters were off his back and would be for a while. They were more concerned with other things than going after him right now.

Like the new pack. They were looking to establish dominance. They were looking to gain territory. They were looking to destroy everything.

If he thought things were bad when he was leaving, they were so much worse now.

He winced and gently cradled his torso. He had recovered. Mostly. But all he did was shift and stared straight ahead. It was time that he stopped dwelling on his personal weaknesses and focused.

But then he felt her eyes on him.

She was trying to be stealth but he was quicker, sharper.

He was a wolf.

"Are you okay?"

And she wasn't.

She took her eyes off the road for a brief second to look at him.

Maybe he didn't hear her.

"Are you okay?"

Maybe not.

"This doesn't have to be so difficult."

He had been young and made a mistake with consequences he would have to live with for the rest of his life. But that's why she was here. Because we all did. And all we ever needed was a little help.

"If this didn't have to be difficult, you wouldn't be here."

She smiled.

"Right."

And then she smiled even wider because in the corner of her eye, she saw that he was finally looking at her.

"Because everything was so easy before."

The look on his face wasn't pleasant. But at least she had his attention. She just had to find a way to keep him talking.

"None of this concerns you."

"It doesn't."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you need help."

"And what kind of help can _you_ give _me_?"

"The only kind you have right now."

"You're a human, a female—I don't even know you."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not going to take your word for it."

"No one said you had to trust anyone, let alone me."

"I was never asking for approval or permission."

"But you're going to have to, if this is going to work."

"That's the problem: I don't want it to. I don't know you, I don't trust you. Because despite everything you've said, I still don't have a reason to believe that you have to be here."

She'd been pushing him but he had reason on his side. They were both strangers and they didn't trust each other. This was real to him. In a way it wouldn't be for anyone else. And he was also fragile. It wasn't going to be easy for anyone but it was going to be the hardest on him. Her reasons were a shade personal, but it was he that had everything to lose. And he wasn't going to take a leap of faith. He wasn't the type.

Maybe this was going to be precisely that difficult.

"There's money."

She would show him.

"Hale family money."

She would show him what she could do.

"There's quite a bit of it too. Not enough to make your entire life over but more than enough."

And what she could do for him and his pack.

"There's no point in going into hiding. The hunters don't care anymore and everything else can follow a trail."

And they would build.

"The pack fell apart because they didn't think you could provide for them or protect them."

They would build trust and this would work.

"And the new pack, they're lethal and dangerous but they still have to adhere to certain rules and codes."

And maybe somewhere along the lines, she would trust him too.

"Just tell me what your plan is."

She wanted to smile but she knew if she did, she would lose him.

"Fix the house, give your pack some stability, and give the other pack a mark for your territory."

He didn't respond but he considered.

The drive didn't last much longer but it felt like forever. So much had happened so soon. So many new elements in this fucked up equation. And milk, sugar, honey. That's all he could think about. He didn't know much about her. He had taken a chance once and when he had buried his entire family, he knew what that chance had cost. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

And yet, he was here. With her. Listening and considering everything she said.

What was he going to do?

She parked the car in front of the house and as he exited, it hit him. Iron and acid mixed into one. Something absolutely foul. And yet, eerily familiar. Parts of him began to shake.

"What is it?"

"Nothing good."

He stalked towards his car they came to pick up. That's where the scent was coming from. It surrounded him like a ghost. And underneath it, it became more and more familiar. No, please let it be a mistake. It's just a mistake. He was making another mistake.

But then he heard her stop sharp and saw it. Splattered all over his car was Jackson. Or whatever remained of him.

"You still want me to take a leap of faith?"

Eyes focused, stance strong—she was ready for anything.

"You already have."


	5. Chapter 4

Lights, tape, voices.

As it all faded, he felt a sense of relief and calm. But the trouble was never far. His nerves were on edge. Already…

He sat in the waiting area as she talked to the woman at the front desk. She was charming, approachable – everything he wasn't – which made getting by red tape a lot easier. She made things a lot easier. They hadn't spent much time together the past few days but she was already bringing his life a level of calm and stability. It was too soon to admit it but maybe she was good to have around. But then he shook his head. They would have to wait and see.

His mind drifted somewhere dark and memories of last night flooded in. The police asked him a lot of questions but they always did. He had a tendency to leave a trail of bodies everywhere he went, even the police knew that. But she had vouched for him and gotten them to back off. Yeah, she was good to have around. But that was the least of it.

Jackson…

He didn't know him very well and of what he did know, he didn't like. But no one deserved to die like that. And whether he liked it or not, Jackson was made wolf by him. He was his responsibility and he abandoned him. Great. More blood tattooed on his hand.

And there she was.

"He's in room 324. Ready?"

"Yeah."

As they made their way to Isaac's room, they passed a television recounting another report on Jackson's death. The police are calling it an animal attack. It's the most practical truth available but how many animal attacks can this town have?

"His family, his friends, the entire town is taking it pretty hard. Contacts say that he was never really close to anyone but they cared for him in his own way. He'll be missed."

"Anything from Scott?"

"Nope. Nothing from, Stiles, Lydia, or Allison. Doesn't look like they know anything. At least not anything that Morrell can get out of them. But she doesn't think they're hiding anything."

He grunted. Dead leads were bountiful.

"He was there that night though."

"I didn't notice."

"The police aren't the only ones keeping an eye on you."

"Good. Maybe he'll want to talk to me."

"Maybe."

They entered room an empty 324. Empty, neat and clean – like someone had been here and decided to leave like they had never been.

"Did he jump ship?"

"He knew we were coming."

"Then why isn't he here?"

She took out her phone and made a call.

He found the phone vibrating beneath the bed.

"Try to pick up a scent."

This was going to be difficult. Disease and death were pungent but whatever remained of Isaac's scent led him to the window, which, opened wide, invited him to look outside.

"He's gone."

"Willingly?"

"No."

He picked up a necklace he knew Isaac wore around his neck from the edge. She got close and caressed the chain that had clearly been ripped into two.

"Jackson's dead. Peter's missing."

"And now Isaac."

"That's definitely a pattern."

"We need to move fast."

"So we can find him alive."

"Do you have any leads?"

"Do you?

"We need to get to Scott."

"I'm right here."

They both turned around.

"Where is Isaac?"

"You don't know either?"

"Who is she?"

He glanced at her and she was already there, looking at him for an answer but he was just as lost. She smiled and stepped forward.

"My name is Selene."

He shook the hand that she put out with a raised eyebrow.

He was quick though – they had more pressing matters at hand.

"He was supposed to go home today."

"We know – that's why we're here."

"But he isn't."

"Nope."

He showed Scott the necklace and saw a shadow pass over his face.

"Who took him?"

"We don't know but after what happened with Jackson, it's not safe."

"You didn't have anything to do with that?"

His fangs curled over his lip and a growl rumbled through the room.

"No, he didn't."

She stepped in between them and a part of his wolf crawled back where he came from.

"But we can't just stand here and hash things out. We need to move fast. When was the last time you saw Jackson?"

"Friday, at school."

"We found him Monday."

"So we don't have a lot of time."

"Nope."

"Then let's get out of here."


	6. Chapter 5

They were off a trail from the Hale house. Not knowing where else to start, they went back to the scene of the crime and tried to suss out a scent. He picked up something. It was quiet but he followed it for all it was worth. He remained in sight but was far head of the rest. She and Scott followed on this new moon night.

"How long have you known him?"

"Not long. I've been around for less than a week but its mostly been business."

"You know about anything that happened before?"

"All of it."

"And you still trust him?

She smiled. She understoof Scott but couldn't see it for herself.

"You obviously have a lot to say. What do you think of Derek Hale?"

Scott snorted. "He trusts no one, he manipulates, lies, steals, and is so quick to do what he thinks is right, that ultimately he does wrong."

She nodded. "Fair enough. Any reason why he might be that way?"

They walked in silence for some time as she watched a million thoughts and emotions color his face.

"I suppose I never thought much about it."

"Does he still seem that bad?"

"It's complicated."

"You should still give a him a chance. Not just for his sake, but for yours too. It's a dangerous time for wolves, especially here. You shouldn't have to do it alone.

"I don't know if I want to do it any of it."

"You think you can help that at this point? You have great power and with that, a great sense of responsibility. Especially for the people you love."

"Life says differently."

"So what's your plan?"

"I don't know. I can't just leave it alone."

"And you can't do it alone, either."

"Between doing it myself and doing it with Derek…"

"He's going to get better. And you don't even have to take my word for it, just watch and see. And when you do, you know where to find us."

"Yeah…we'll see."

He heard her from afar and felt some comfort. There were few people that would go out on a limb for him and she did it so naturally. He appreciated it to say the least.

But then the ground shook beneath him. He stilled and held up a hand. They stopped and he waited. Something was off…

Scott took several steps forward. "What's wrong-"

"Scott, don't!"

The ground collapsed beneath Scott and he fell into a trap, a prison filled with wolf's bane. Scott screamed and transformed but the poison was doing its work. He banged on the makeshift cage and howled for help.

They both rushed to the opening.

"We need to get him out."

"I can't go down there."

"I can."

"You're not going to be able to pull him."

"Yes, so let's just leave him here to die."

He growled at her but it was an empty threat.

"Try not to fuck this up."

"Ditto."

He reached for her, to lower into the hole but she jumped right in and landed on her feet. The impact made her shake a bit but she held her ground. She looked for an opening and struggled to find one.

He watched but not for long. Fire, iron, and all kinds of evil drifted through his senses.

Peter.

He turned and growled and partly shifted. Peter emerged from the trees a smirk smeared across his face.

"Is this a 2 for 1 special?"

"Where the fuck have you been, Peter?"

He stood and held his ground. He thought Peter was up to no good but now, he was sure of it.

"Oh, around."

He waltzed over the trap and whistled.

"I'd say 3 for 1 but she's…human?"

"Answer me."

"No, that's not right. There's something off about her. Smells too nice."

He lunged at Peter. They both transformed into wolves and tackled each others throats. But he had the advantage. Something about Peter was weak, he was making it too easy. Or was he? A surge of power gave Peter the advantage and he managed to get on top. Transforming back into a human, he growled but so low, only he could hear him, he said, "You need to leave."

Peter gave him a look of warning before making his way to the trap.

He transformed back and stalked towards Peter. He opened his mouth to question him further but Peter got to him first.

"Let me make this simple for you, Derek. I take Scott, you take your girlfriend with you, and skip on out of here."

"My answer's just as simple."

"As if you could make this easy."

Scott erupted from the trap and grabs a hold of Peter. But before Peter can transform and rip him off, he's right there, ripping him apart with his teeth. She crawls out of the trap and stands back, letting them do what they need to. A distant howl makes them all freeze.

Peter rips himself from the mass of bodies, searches the horizon, and darts away. He pauses briefly and glares at the group with warning. "They'll come for you and if you don't leave, they'll get you."

He then, he was gone.

They shared confused looks. Peter's cryptic words were puzzling, but also unsettling and the three of them felt it and shared it for the briefest of moments.

"I think we should listen to him."

"If we stick around, we might get some answers."

She stepped forward and gave him a hand.

"We might get our answer, but we don't know what's coming. It's not worth the risk."

He paused and thought, really thought. And then looked at her. He placed his hand in hers and let her lift him up.

"Live today. Fight tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 6

"He's scared."

"That much was obvious."

"And that's not a productive contribution to the conversation."

She cleaned Scott's wound and glared at the both of them. They returned her stare, Scott with a silent apology, he with the tip of his fangs. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"He was scared and he mentioned a proverbial they. Probably scared because of whoever these they might be."

"Makes sense. But who could frighten Peter?"

"Not the hunters."

"Nope."

"The Alphas?"

"That's a possibility but they must be exceptional. I can't see Peter bending over backwards for a group of wolves. Even if they are a pack of alphas."

"It could always be something else."

"Always but the only way to find out is to sit around and wait for something to happen."

"And we can't do that."

"Scott, could you do some digging for us?"

"What do you need?"

"Can you try to find out if anyone new has come to town?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I could do that. Mr. Stilinski probably knows a little something, something. And that could lead us somewhere."

"Yeah and also try to figure out if anyone's seen Peter Hale around."

"Okay."

She wrapped him up, put a finger to her lips, kissed it, and pressed it to his wound. Scott couldn't help but smile.

"You're all done."

"Yeah, thanks."

"You heading home now?"

"Yeah, my mom's been more worried than usual."

"Now that she knows?"

"Yeah."

"Have you guys talked about it?"

"No. But she thinks about it. Always. I can tell. But regardless of how hard it is, she never brings it up."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"Frustrated. Rejected. I don't know. But I guess it's just better this way. A little less complicated when everything is really complicated."

"If that works for you, go with it. But don't be afraid of it, or her, or having the discussion about it with her."

"I appreciate that."

Scott headed towards the door and he knew he had to say something. He needed Scott. But more importantly, he wanted him around.

"You'll be back?"

"I'll come back here but that doesn't mean I'm coming back."

He went turned the door knob and moved to leave.

"Not now, at least."

And then he left. He sighed and resigned himself. Fair enough.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you bleed all over the house did you?"

"I'll heal."

"Save yourself the time and the energy."

She sat before him and inspected the wound and her kit, preparing to treat it. He glanced at her and sighed. She looked up and smiled.

"Tired?"

"I'm always tired."

"But not physically?"

"Nope."

She began cleaning the wound. It burned all the way to his bones but he clenched his teeth through the pain.

"Scott's all I've got."

"All?"

"Oh, right. And you."

"Hey, I'm the best you've ever had."

He rolled his eyes.

"But he doesn't trust me."

"No, he doesn't. As of now, he's doing it out of necessity. He sees the common goal and wants to help."

"That's a step."

"For him, but not for you."

"What would you have me do?"

"He needs you as much as you need him. Be there for him."

"I am there for him."

"Yeah? Then why didn't you say anything when his mom came up? Why didn't you ask him about Allison? How he's doing with school? If there was anything he needed?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It may not matter to you, but it matters to him and that's what's important. Being an alpha, being a wolf, being a person is about having a relationship with someone else. And when you have a relationship, the both of you have to invest because the both of you have to care. Right now, he's just a tool as far as you're concerned and he's responding to that."

He wanted to continue fighting her but he paused and thought. She had a point. When he was younger, his family, his pack, they all cared and that's what made their bond so powerful. It wasn't like that between Scott and him. But now that she pointed it out, it should be. But was he capable of that?

"I'm going to have a hard time doing that."

"But at least, you'll try."

He nodded and thought about the future. Scott was doing some legwork, they'd start fixing the house tomorrow. It seemed promising but of course, there was a dark lining.

But all in time, all in time.

Until then, he took some time to study the woman before him and felt the irony. She showed up out of nowhere and tried her best to give a hand. And she was helpful, he admitted that. But who was she really? She knew so much of him and so much of what he wanted but he knew nothing about her and it bothered him.

"You're not human, are you?"

She finished dressing the wound and looked at him.

"It's complicated."

It wasn't much of an answer but he was strangely satisfied.

"I won't push."

"Thank you."

They stared at each other for some moments. She was strange, foreign, but, even in such a short span of time, she made him feel safe. It was troubling. He shouldn't lean on her but he was just so tired. Maybe he could just take a little chance.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Is there anything else?"

He almost smirked. She was uncomfortable beneath his stare. Most people were and even she, despite her strength.

"Nope."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow, at 8?"

"Bright and early."

"We'll focus on that now."

"For now."

"Okay."

"Mhm."

They continued to stare and although it was strange, it was also comforting.


End file.
